Eating
Eating in bey0nd is the foremost way to recover your hunger stat. It can also provide other benefits like ailing illnesses and restoring energy. Eating in itself is very simple, and can be done in a multitude of ways. note: there are no allergies. so feel free to go ham. Default Eating By default most eating can be done through the eat x command, where x is any edible ItemType.FOOD in your inventory. This will consume the given food item (locks you out of actions for the time it takes to consume each food item) and restore your hunger by a given hunger value that varies between different types of food. At the end of eating you will get one of five messages depending on how many stars that food was: # "Tasted shite." # "That was decent." # "Meh, not too shabby." # "Hey, that was pretty good!" # "That was so good." # "Oh wow, now that was amazing." # "Food past expiry never tastes good." (for gone off food only) Plated Food Because every FOOD item in bey0nd has a matching amountLeft value that determines how many (servings if cooked food, uses if ingredient) are left. Default eating, while hassle free, consumes an entire FOOD item, meaning even if you had 3 servings on that Sunny Side Up Egg or 10 uses on that carton of Skimmed Milk, all of those will be used up in one to only provide a one time hunger increase. This is inefficient. The way to get around this is to plate your food. With a clean PLATE item in your inventory the command plate x '''takes any COOKED food, reduces the amountLeft by only one, and puts a copy onto the PLATE. You can that use the '''eat x '''command as before, and it will prioritise any plated food, only consuming the food on that plate. However, not all is peachy in the land of Oz. Plated food cannot be added back to its original stock, meaning plated food cannot be refrigerated. If you do not want to eat the food on the plate, you must either '''wash plate to throw the food in the bin or if you want to live on the edge 'trash/bin x '(beware that if you do not have a FOOD item x on your plate but do have a FOOD item x in your inventory, it will trash that instead, and trashed items cannot be recovered, so if you just so happen to make a 5-Star Salad that you want to give to your honeybaby, and you're in doubt as to whether or not you have already eaten the plated portion, use '''examine plate '''to clarify). Note pouring (pour x) is the drink/liquid based equivalent of plating. Expired Food For those of you that don't value your lives, you may still eat expired food. Examining a food item tells if an ItemType.FOOD is expired and if not, how many days until its expiry. While expired food provides the same hunger/energy benefit that the non-expired counterpart provides. They also have devastating effects on your waste need. So be sure you have access to a toilet if you're going to be eating that 7 day old plate of scrambled eggs. Big Boy Eating For when you want to eat an entire plated meal without going through each ItemType.FOOD on the plate, you can use the '''eat '''with no additional parameters and providing you have a plate in your inventory that has food on it, it will take you through all of the food items on the plate and eat them sequentially.